


Practice

by pocketwitch



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwitch/pseuds/pocketwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://spread-the-fear.livejournal.com/">Spread the Fear</a>'s second Bondage Fanfiction Challenge - Planetary Paranoia.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Spread the Fear](http://spread-the-fear.livejournal.com/)'s second Bondage Fanfiction Challenge - Planetary Paranoia.

“Are you sure about this? What if someone catches us?”

Laura couldn’t stop herself from giggling at Kara’s sudden jittery paranoia. She hadn’t seemed terribly concerned when Laura tugged her into the school tent; hadn’t expressed any worries while they were necking ravenously against Laura’s desk. She hadn’t murmured so much as a token protest when Laura sat her on the ground and pulled her arms back around one of the central beams, or made any objection when Laura tied her wrists together with a length of cord and fastened them to the ground with a tent peg.

Now, however … now Laura was kneeling in front of her, wearing a grin that knew exactly how wicked it was, and suddenly Kara was looking around rapidly, her voice almost comedic in its exaggerated hush.

“Someone could walk in –“

“It’s after two in the morning, Kara. I don’t recall you being so worried when it was me tied up.”

“I took you into the middle of the woods!”

“Where anyone could have walked by at any moment in search of one of those lovely plants that you have _clearly_ overindulged in.”

“What? You had as much as I did.”

“Higher tolerance. I suppose I’ll just have to give you something to focus on besides paranoia.” She pulled her sweater off then and moved forward to straddle Kara, her breasts nearing Kara’s face. “What do you think? Will this work?”

The high note of worry was nowhere to be found in Kara’s response. “I may have had too much, but I’m not dead yet.” And then Kara’s tongue was on her skin, lapping at her cleavage, running along the lacy edges of her bra. Laura gasped, tangled her fingers in Kara’s hair, kissed the top of her head.

It was several moments before she drew back, and with reluctance, scooting just out of reach of Kara’s mouth, which pouted briefly before quirking into a challenging smile.

“So is it your turn to tease me, then? Turning the tables?”

Her tone was undeniably cocky, and Laura responded with a cryptic grin, her hands raising to cup her own breasts, thumbs brushing across her nipples.

“Something like that.”

Kara’s eyes widened as she watched Laura’s fingers, circling through the fabric before finally reaching back to unfasten and remove the garment, allowing her to roll and tweak her nipples in earnest. The volume of Kara’s breathing rose noticeably as she watched Laura’s face, focused unwaveringly on her own, heat beginning to flicker in her eyes.

“You’re so very skilled at teasing me,” Laura purred, her fingers continuing to work her nipples as she spoke. “Taking me to the edge and keeping me there – or letting me down again, only to do the same thing over and over. Not letting me come until you’re damned well ready. Until I’ve squirmed and sweated and begged enough to satisfy you.”

It was Kara who was squirming now, squirming and licking her lips, the challenge gone from her eyes, replaced by an increasingly helpless curiosity.

“You’re so very, very good at it,” Laura continued, one hand lowering to unfasten her pants and slide inside them, under her panties, between her legs. She let out a whispering moan as her fingers brushed against her own clit. “I’m nowhere near your level of expertise. Maybe if I had some … “ A sharp gasp as she slid a finger inside herself. “ … Practice.”

“Gods damn it, Laura,” Kara hissed, her wrists tugging against the cords that held them together. Laura’s smile, catlike in its smugness and lazy in its pleasure, only served to agitate her more.

“Mmm, I don’t think I can do this properly with clothes in the way,” Laura sighed, her hand sliding out of her pants, reaching toward Kara, her grin widening as she slid a warm, slick fingertip across Kara’s lower lip.

A warm, slick fingertip that Kara quickly latched onto, pulling the whole of Laura’s finger into her mouth and sucking it greedily, tongue laving every inch of skin, lapping up every trace of Laura’s flavor. By the time she was finished – though still holding Laura’s finger in her mouth, licking the length of it slowly up and down – they were both flushed, staring at each other, the tension palpable.

Finally Laura removed her finger from Kara’s mouth, gasping at Kara’s sudden nip to the pad. Her eyes did not leave Kara’s as she stood and removed the remainders of her clothing, then settled back down onto her knees, as close to Kara as she could get without venturing into range of Kara’s mouth.

One hand rose to her breast, the other resuming its place between her legs, and it was Kara who moaned as Laura pushed two fingers inside herself, bit down on her lip and thrust her hips forward.

Her body was eager and her fingers were efficient; it wasn’t long before she was panting, the spiraling pleasure rising, making her muscles taut, making her breath erratic. It wasn’t long before she was <i>soclose</i> and she could feel Kara’s eyes on her as surely as she could feel Kara’s breath, hot and rough.

“Frak,” she moaned, her movements slowing with great effort, her fingers easing away from her clit.

“It’s not easy to stop when you’re the one in control, is it?” Kara’s tone was low and tight, her torso leaning as far forward as the bonds at her wrists would allow.

“No,” Laura breathed, laughing softly. “No, it isn’t.”

“I feel that way every single time I do that to you.”

Laura raised an eyebrow, did not comment. Instead she leaned in, pressed against Kara just long enough to give her a fierce kiss, her tongue laying claim to every inch of Kara’s mouth before she pulled away, heaved a breath, and began once again to massage herself.

Kara was fidgeting restlessly now, hips shifting, knees lifting. “I could probably pull free, you know. This thing is hardly as sturdy as a tree.”

“Yes,” Laura whispered, writhing against her own hand, “but if the tent fell it would attract attention, even at this time of night … gods … “

And there she was again, her orgasm a few simple strokes away, its blossoming pleasure so close she could feel the beginnings of its warmth spreading out across her skin. Somehow she managed to stop; didn’t dare to just slow this time, but instead stopped entirely, her hands reaching out, planting themselves at Kara’s shoulders, holding fast and steadying herself.

“You’re not going to come near my record.” Kara’s words were spoken in a near growl.

“I’m not trying to. I don’t even remember what your record is.”

“Eleven. Eleven times before I let you come.”

“Bitch.”

“Not my fault you beg so well. It’s addictive.”

And they were staring at each other again, both trembling, though it was Laura who was clinging, who needed support.

And then she kissed Kara again, even more rabidly, and this time she didn’t simply press against her; this time she rubbed her skin against Kara’s clothes, grinding her hips into Kara’s. This time she wriggled and squirmed against Kara with an insistence that Kara met, her body moving with Laura’s frantically, and for a moment Laura wondered if Kara really would pull down the beam to get at her.

“Let me taste you.” There was a command in Kara’s voice that shook Laura to her core, but she set her jaw and separated herself, her hand once again settling between her thighs. This was the last time and she knew it. This time she leaned in to brush her lips against Kara’s, not quite kissing, letting Kara feel the harsh rhythm of her breath as she teased herself, letting Kara feel her tremors, letting Kara feel the need pouring off of her.

When she pulled her hand away for the last time her moan was racking, mournful. When she spoke her whisper was breathy, unsteady.

“This is how you like me, isn’t it?”

“You’d be much better with your legs draped over my shoulders.”

It was then that desire crowded out patience, and Laura was scrambling to the side, unfastening Kara’s wrists with frenzied expediency.

No sooner were Kara’s wrists free than she was on Laura, pushing her down and onto her back with a force that was thoroughly unnecessary but didn’t fail to draw a shuddery, toe-deep moan from Laura as she succumbed. Laura was quick to draw up her knees and Kara was already between her legs, hands guiding those legs over her shoulders as she leaned in to cover Laura with a series of long, rough laps that had Laura crying out, writhing against her face.

And Kara kept licking, but Kara went nowhere near her clit. Laura groaned, her voice laced with frustration.

“Kara … “

Kara raised her head just enough to grin at Laura. “You know what I want. After all that, you’re going to give it to me if you want to get off.”

And then her tongue was inside Laura, deep inside, and before Laura’s brain was entirely aware that she had given in she was begging, her throat filling with variations on the theme of oh-gods-please and Kara-please-Kara-oh- _please_ -Kara, over and over, a handful of words jumbled and repeated and not always entirely coherent.

When Kara’s tongue landed on her clit it took a moment for her to process the transition fully enough to shift from pleas to thanks. When Kara made her come her gratefulness was as bountiful as her pleasure, her words and her hips both pounding in a joyous rhythm of release that had her entire body humming the song of her gratitude.

As she stilled Kara slowed, slowed and then raised her head, crawled to Laura’s side, propped herself up on her elbow. Grinned.

Laura, sweat soaked and panting, looked up at her, snorted.

Neither spoke. For a moment they watched each other, one smug, the other sated. For a moment they watched each other and both were serene.

And then Kara leaned in to kiss Laura softly before sitting up, starting to gather Laura’s clothes. “Come on, let’s get you dressed and home. You’ve got kids to teach tomorrow and we don’t want them finding your panties under the desk.”

“Kara?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

Kara chuckled. “I think you said that. Ten or twelve times.”

“I wanted to say it again when I wasn’t in the middle of an orgasm.”

Kara’s grin shifted at that, shifted and brightened and she looked down for a brief moment before reaching out to lay a hand against Laura’s shoulder.

“Get dressed.”


End file.
